You found me
by pretty pebbles
Summary: A Lily/James fic set in their seventh year. It shows how they grew closer over the year and fell in love with each other.
1. Tears in the rain

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not have the brilliant mind of J. adn therefore did not create the wonderful story that is Harry Potter. It's a shame I know.**

**So I originally planned this as a oneshot Lily/James** **fic but then I got bombarded with ideas so I am going to continue :)**

* * *

><p>For hours now he had been searching for her. Since the start of their seventh year James had started acting differently to Lily. He had stopped asking her out so much and didn't play as many pranks on her as he used to.<p>

He knew Remus approved of his changed behaviour even if Sirius didn't. He had been made head boy this year and Lily head girl. They had been spending more time together then they usually had before.

Though James had noticed something different about Lily this year. She seemed more worried than she used to. There were times when he was talking to her and he was certain that she wasn't paying any attention. He had even noticed that she didn't take as many notes in her classes as she used to and to be honest he was worried. He had mentioned this to her but she just dismissed his worry and insisted that he was imagining things.

It was the beginning of December now and he and Lily were meant to meet up with Professor Dumbledore in an hour to discuss all of the things regarding Christmas holidays and a whole host of other small things.

He had waited in the common room for Lily but she had never appeared and so he went looking for her and could find her anywhere. He had checked the library one of her favourite haunts. Then he had checked the Great Hall, kitchens, the Room of Requirement and every other place he could think of. He had eventually decided to head to Dumbledore's office alone and it was while on his way there that he finally spotted the familiar red head.

She was sitting an outdoor courtyard in the pouring rain holding a letter that was remarkably dry. Her magical abilities had always astounded James, she was absolutely brilliant. It was of course why he used to beg to borrow her notes and was always declined.

He quickly hurried outside wondering just why she was sitting in the rain especially considering how cold it was at the moment. No doubt she would be freezing.

He quickly headed outside and sat down beside her and that was when he noticed that she was shaking. He took off his coat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Lily what in the world are you doing out here?" he asked completely perplexed.

Lily didn't answer but instead handed him the letter that she was holding. He glanced at her before he began reading.

_Lily Evans_

_We regret to inform you that at the time of 6:09 this morning your mother passed away in her sleep. _

_We assure you that her passing was peaceful and she was not in any pain. _

_We will send her belongings to your home._

_Our deepest condolences_

_St Mungos._

James was completely stunned as he re-read the letter. He had no idea that Lily's mother was sick though it explained her behaviour the past few months.

"Lily," he said as he gave her a hug.

"I have no one left now," he heard her cry as she leaned against his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Lil. You have me," he replied gently.

He then stood up and put an arm around her shoulders as he led her inside. James was grateful that the hallways were mostly empty. Only a few students here and there who kept to themselves.

They finally ended up in front of the stretch of wall that was home to the Room of Requirement. James walked past three times thinking hard and then a door appeared that he ushered Lily through before following her.

It wasn't a huge room, just a small circular room with a small range of couches and loveseats with a few boxes of tissues around the place and there was a fireplace with a nice fire crackling. James and Lily walked over to the couch closest to the fire as they attempted to warm up their cold and wet bodies.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lily wiping her eyes on a tissue. She had stopped crying now but was still shaking from the cold.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What?" asked James

"Well that you had to see me like this,"

"You're kidding right,"

Lily just looked up and shrugged while James shook his head lightly. After another few moments of silence James turned to Lily.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked a little hesitantly.

Lily nodded "I always knew this was coming. She had been sick for a while and it had gotten worse over the summer holidays but you're never prepared for it. No matter how many times you tell yourself that you are,"

James nodded, he knew a little of how Lily felt. His mother had been killed when he was in his sixth year. It took a long time for him to get over that. His friends had helped him through it, especially Sirius who had always felt at home at the Potter's house.

Lily curled up on the couch with head laying on James' knee as she closed he eyes. Her mind full of fond memories of her mother.


	2. A Hogsmeade invitation

**Disclaimer: Although it would please me greatly to own the marvellous Harry Potter I do not. Nor do I own his parents and their affiliates and all that.**

**I prefer to write stories that have humour in them so although the first chapter was rather sad I doubt that the rest will be like that.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since that night and James and Lily hadn't really spoken much unless it had something to do with all the Christmas plans.<p>

After classes on Friday James wandered off to the library in the hopes to find Lily and he was not disappointed. He found her with her head buried in a Transfiguration book.

"Let me take you to Hogsmeade tomorrow," said James suddenly and Lily looked up at him completely surprised by his sudden arrival and proposal.

"I don't think so. I need to study," she replied

"Come on. I mean firstly you're so smart you could teach our Transfiguration class. And secondly I don't mean as a date or anything. Just as a friend, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer and just talk. You cannot stay cooped up in the castle all day" insisted James.

Lily hesitated "Wouldn't you rather go with Marlene McKinnon," she said hiding any bitterness she unwillingly held.

"Wha…why would I go with Marlene?

"I saw you two talking the other day. You both seemed pretty cosy," replied Lily

At this James burst into laughter which caused him a lot of stern looks from everyone around him.

"Oh Lily my dear stalker. Marlene was asking me to get Sirius to take her to Hogsmeade for about the millionth time. I swear that girl will not take no for an answer," he said just managing to contain his chuckles.

At this Lily brightened a bit though she still felt a bit hesitant

"Why don't you, I, Sirius, Marlene, Remus and Peter all go together?" she suggested.

James thought about this for a moment and although he would much prefer a day alone with her he agreed

"Sure, the more the merrier right," he grinned before he departed to go and beg Sirius to try Marlene as she was currently making James' life hell.


	3. A suit to suit

**Disclaimer: If only I owned the miraculous Harry Potter. Then I could be a billionaire and own a castle. Unfortuantly I do not and it saddens me deeply.**

**I realise these are rather short but they will probably get longer.**

* * *

><p>Saturday had arrived and it was with a new energy that James jumped out of bed bright and early that morning. He wasn't surprised to see Remus was already awake and reading.<p>

"Seriously Moony what time do you wake up?" he asked

Glancing up from his book Remus glanced at his watch

"Six," he replied

"Six!" shouted James startling Peter "Why in the name of Merlin's beard would you do such a thing?"

Remus just shrugged "It's usually when the sun arrives"

James shook his head incredulously as he looked over to find Peter all bleary eyed and trying to pull his pants over his head.

"Wrong garment Wormtail," he said with a chuckle before he began pulling clothes on.

He tried several outfits asking for Remus and Peter's opinions on each one but was unsatisfied with their responses. Peter thought everything he put on looked amazing and Remus would just shrug.

Eventually he decided that he need Sirius' advice, but as the boy was still sleeping soundly he need to figure out a way to wake him.

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he grabbed his wand, pointed it at Sirius and said "Levicorpus"

Suddenly Sirius was in the air hanging by his ankle but still amazingly asleep. Letting him down James frowned as he tried to think of something else that may wake him.

He tried pointing a lit wand at his face, splashing water on him. He even began to sing God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs very loudly and very badly. When none of this worked Remus finally piped up.

"Sirius if you do not get up this very moment I will inform your mother,"

And with that Sirius' eyed sprang open and he hoped out of bed

"Moony you are a horrible friend. I have enough trouble ignoring her howlers. Why's you guys wake me up anyway,"

"Because Padfoot both Moony and Wormtail have no idea of fashion," said James sourly before he poked out his tongue at Remus who just returned to his reading.

"Ah Prongs well you have come to the right person.,"

After thirty minutes of Sirius dressing James in every piece of clothing he owned he had finally decided on a simple pair of dark jeans, white long sleeved shirt and a dark green sweater, which James was certain was one of the first outfits he had been dressed in.

The four of them arrived in the common room and saw Lily and Marlene standing together waiting for them. As soon as Marlene spotted Sirius a huge smile appeared on her face she walked over to him and immediately linked arms with him.

"Ready sweetie?" she asked

Sirius grimaced "Sure" he replied reminding himself to kill James later for this.

James walked over to Lily and gave her a smile "You ready for this?" he asked to which Lily nodded.

The five of them walked out of the common room before Peter suddenly noticed he was alone and quickly ran out after them.


	4. A daring escape

**Disclaimer: Oh the woe I feel to have the knowledge that I do not own Harry Potter or any of these beautiful characters. Though I do own dear little Andrew Hewutes.  
><strong>

**I know this is old but I just read that 800 word story by J****K with James and Sirius and it made me love them even more**

* * *

><p>The walk down to Hogsmeade was not a quiet one. Marlene was talking to Sirius so loudly you could hear her shrill voice from a mile away. Also she would laugh at every little thing he said. James could barely stop himself from laughing.<p>

"Poor Sirius," said Lily seriously.

Having shared a dorm with Marlene for six years she could imagine how Sirius felt.

"What's the problem?" asked Peter confused by the whole situation.

This caused James to burst into laughter and Remus took this as his cue to explain.

"Peter, Sirius and Marlene went on a date in fifth year as I recall and he promised to take her to Hogsmeade again sometime and make it really romantic. Flowers, candle lit dinner, in fact I think he promised to take her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop," he finished.

With Peter finally understanding he started laughing along with James. Lily sighed along with Remus as they continued down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Sirius was dragged rather forcefully towards Madam Puddifoot's leaving the four of them to head towards The Three Broomsticks. They grabbed a table near the window before James and Peter went up to grab some drinks.<p>

"I'm surprised you and James didn't come to Hogsmeade alone," said Remus with a small smile.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously

"We're just friends Remus. Nothing more,"

Remus was about to say something else when James and Peter appeared holding two pints of butterbeer each.

"What are you two talking about?" asked James

"I was just commenting on how pale Remus looked at the moment," said Lily before taking a sip of butterbeer.

At this Peter chocked on his butterbeer, Remus if possible paled even more and James gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you know Remus Lil. He spends way too much time inside reading, a bit like you," replied James hastily.

The three marauders were well aware that the full moon was only three days away and Remus was looking worse with each passing day.

Lily just shrugged as she took another sip of the warming butterbeer. She turned to look outside at the falling snow as the boys conversation turned to the upcoming Quidditch match. Gryffindor was the favourite to win against Hufflepuff.

Suddenly the door to the pub opened and in dashed Sirius Black. He saw the table and ran straight for it and then to the surprise of everyone hid underneath it.

"What in the name of…" started Remus before James shushed him as they saw Marlene McKinnon also enter the pub.

She looked around before spotting the three marauders and Lily and she stalked over to them.

"Have any of you seen Sirius?" she asked.

The four of them shook their head.

"We thought he was with you," said Lily.

Marlene pouted "He said he needed to go to the bathroom and that was half an hour ago. I haven't seen him since"

"Well if we see him we'll be sure to let you know," said James trying to hide a smirk.

Marlene nodded before she left the pub again and Lily saw her walk towards Zonko's Joke Shop. Sirius sensing it was safe then emerged from under the table and squeezed himself between James and Lily.

"Merlin that woman is a nightmare," said Sirius stealing James' butterbeer and taking a swig as James hit him on the arm.

"She's not that bad," insisted Lily.

"Evans have you ever been to Madam Puddifoots?" questioned Sirius.

Lily blushed "Once," she replied now avoiding James who was staring at her clearly annoyed at this new piece of information.

"Who took you there?" he demanded

"I really don't think that is any of your business Potter," replied Lily.

James looked affronted. Lily hadn't called him Potter since the start of school and noticed his new and improved attitude.

"It was Snivellus wasn't it," sneered James and Lily stood up her cheeks now flushed with anger.

"He was from Ravenclaw actually," she said before she stormed off.

"Good going there mate," said Sirius and as he slid over and began to drink the rest of Lily's butterbeer.

"Who do think it was?" asked James still clearly angry.

"There was that guy Andrew," said Peter quietly.

"Andrew Hewutes," said James, "Wait till I see him next,"

"Prongs you do realise as head boy you can no longer prank while I on the other hand can," said Sirius a very mischievous smile growing on his lips.


End file.
